


Stack Of Paper

by tardisfalls (orphan_account)



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Torture, Death Threats, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Kidnapping, M/M, Sexual Assault, Sexual Violence, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tardisfalls
Summary: C-134 Morty loses his C-137 Y/N in the citadel, getting worried, he gets Rick to send out a search party. One Y/N goes missing every day, ends up dead somewhere, unusual that this one hasn't turned up yet.





	Stack Of Paper

Your eyes fluttered open, seeing double vision and having an annoying piercing sound in your ears. Your breathing was slow, a liquid dripping down your left lobe, a metallic taste in your mouth and a stinging on your bottom lip. 

You looked around your surroundings, it was a bedroom containing a king sized bed, four posts and two boards toping and taking the bed, a desk with a chair, two bedside tables.

You were against the bed, not on it, a chain wrapped around your ankle — still having shoes on. You could move a little, not a lot. So you just sat there, trying to remember how you got here. Trying to remember if anyone had given you bad vibes. You didn't remember nothing. 

A few minutes past, silence was your best friend at the moment. It was the only thing that comforted you, looking down you looked at your hands, a red ribbon on your left hand, you don't remember putting that on. 

The jiggle of the doorknob got your attention, someone was walking in. The door opened, and a Morty with a blue suit walked through, closing the door behind him. He looked at you. 

"Didn't expect you to be awake, dear."

He spoke to you like his lover, you tried to think on what Morty he is, obviously not yours. Still in deep thought, you saw Morty unbutton his blazer and sigh, looking at you. He made his way over to you and kneeled down, looking into your eyes. 

He then straddled you, legs on either side of your hips, sitting on your crotch. He touched your face, getting blood on his hand. He leaned in and kissed you, licking your bottom lip and taking in your blood. Pulling back immediately. You felt like crying. You didn't want this at all. 

"Its all gonna be okay, you're gonna be fine." 

He spoke softly, caressing the side of your face. You felt like believing him, but didn't want to. 

Feeling something jab into your stomach, it was sharp and caused tears to enter your eye, blood dripped out the rip in your stomach, he stabbed you. How did you not see the knife? Why didn't you not push him back? Luckily for you, you'd survive this if it was treated properly. 

He retracted the knife and then plunged it back in. 

"You're...you're so pretty...when-when you cry..."

He stated, this time taking the knife out and placing it in the carpet beside you both. Tears dripped out your eyes. Morty let out a breath of awe. He then reached down and groped you lightly, having you breath in hard and start full on whimpering and crying. He knew what he was doing, and it excited him. 

You felt like sleeping again, and welcomed it full on. The pain you were in was agony, and what he was doing was making you hate yourself for not stopping him from touching you unconsentingly. 

Morty took his hand away and kissed you again — the last thing you felt before the feeling of pain over took you. Falling unconscious. 

 

 

By the time you woke again, you were surprised, now laying on the bed, a longer chain attached to your ankle and to the bed post. You were looking directly up, feeling of someone touching your wounds. You looked towards where the feeling came from, and it was Morty — just looking at it in awe. There were medical kits next to him.

He clocked you, "Sorry. They look sore." He stated, looking at the two slates in your stomach. He was, again, sitting on your crotch. 

"I'm surprised you survived. The o-others don't."

Others? He was actually intending in killing you. Your breath hitched. "Do you talk?" He asked, looking up at you for a second. 

You answered, croaking out; "y-yes", damn, you really were dehydrated. Morty hummed, opening a kit and then getting to work. 

" this'll hurt, but you'll get through it."

He took some alcohol and dabbed it on the stab wounds, getting a pained groaned response off his prisoner. He found excitement through this, and done it again. 

After he cleaned the wounds, he started to sew the skin back together. You were in so much pain, you had nothing to help you through it. Morty sighed, and ignored it. 

"St-st-stop..."

You choked out, you couldn't take the pain anymore. Morty glared up at you and then continued. 

 

When he was finished he cleaned away some blood that passed through. You were biting your lip, as to afraid to yell in pain - but then you split open your lip again, blood dribbled down your lip. 

"You're bleeding again, hon."

He put the stuff away and then sat on the edge of the bed. Morty leaned down and captured his lips with yours, sucking the blood until it stopped. He pulled back and wiped his lips with the back of his hands. 

"It's time to go to sleep. Its late." 

Morty said, taking off his blazer and started to unbutton his shirt, taking off his pants then getting into bed. 

"See you in the morning."

 


End file.
